1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing device for displaying an image on a display or printing an image on a printing sheet together with characters associated with the image. The present invention also relates to a computer-accessible recording medium containing a computer executable program for the image processing device.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, there have been known image processing devices configured to receive image data containing image data and character data and display an image and characters represented by the received image data on a display device such as a CRT (Cathode Ray Tube) or an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display). When such an image is displayed on an image display area of the display device, depending on a size of the image display area, it may be impossible for a user to read the displayed characters since they are too small. For example, when a plurality of pieces of text data are displayed as thumbnail-size images, since each image is reduced at a relatively high reduction ratio, contents of each thumbnail-size image may become unreadable. Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2001-337994 (hereinafter, referred to as '994 publication) discloses one solution to such a problem. According to '994 publication, additional information (which can be used for identifying individual thumbnail-size images: such as creation date, updated date, data name and the like) is overlaid on a predetermined area of the corresponding thumbnail-size images. Therefore, the user can recognize each of the thumbnail-size images easily, and identify the individual images easily based on such additional information.